


Sleepy Stars | A DaiSuga One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Within the past year Daichi thought about hugging Suga, holding his hand and maybe brushing the other one's lips with his own way too often to be heterosexual. He knows that.But fortune decides to step in - Throwing him into a period of gay panic.





	Sleepy Stars | A DaiSuga One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that they will most likely never become canon. Sadly. That's exactly why I need to express my love for my favourite ship in fanfictions like this one (^o^)

Daichi had a problem. It wasn’t about the upcoming Nationals, the chaotic first-year-duo or the pressure to nail the exams. His trouble happened to be much worse.

As he looked to his left, he found Suga huddled up against his own shoulder. The grey-haired boy was sleeping safe and sound, which caused not to move an inch. 

Whatever he would do, it didn’t involve waking up his best friend, that reassembled an angel. Not that he wasn’t perfect while being awake, but now he seemed like only looking at him could end every war. 

At least for him it was the most precious thing on earth.

Honestly he could watch him sleeping like this for hours. Or even days. 

Slowly and extremely careful not to stir too much, Daichi pulled his phone out of his pocket. Every time Suga made a noise, he immediately stopped to check on him.

Officially they had met up to watch some recorded matches of their opponents at Nationals. Before starting the videos the brown-haired one had noticed how sleep-deprived his friend had been. So it hadn’t been a surprise that he fell asleep very soon.

The surprise came with him clinching onto Daichi, whose shaking hands tried to adjust his phone to find the perfect ankle.

Click. Click. Click.

Way too much satisfaction made the awake boy smile at the screen. Suga should definitely never notice that he had taken a picture of him sleeping.

But Daichi just had it too bad for him to not use this chance.

.  
.  
.

Two weeks had passed since the not-so-preparing preparation night at Daichi’s house. In the end he had fallen asleep as well to wake up to a still sleeping Suga on the couch. 

Casually waking him up he had acted like nothing had happened. But his new lock screen spoke different words.

January brought them very low temperatures and they decided to cancel morning practice due to that. Instead their practice after school was extended a bit to make up for it.

Thanks to that everyone left even more tired each day to just shower at home and immediately go to bed. Sometimes they managed to do a bit of homework in between, but that was everything they were still capable of. 

Literally collapsing at his bed, Daichi let out a relieved sigh. Of course he couldn’t hold back his excitement about going to Nationals - On the other hand practice really sucked the energy out of him.

As he looked at his phone to check the time he nearly chocked. The picture in the background wasn’t his beloved sleeping Suga. 

It was him. Sleeping. At his couch. Most likely during their sleepover two weeks ago.

Sitting up within seconds he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the photo that someone was using as their lock screen.   
„That can’t be true,“ Daichi whispered to himself while he tipped a few numbers in slow motion. 

1 - 3 - 0 - 6 

Being the sometimes simple-minded person he was, Suga used his own birthday as his phone’s password. Whenever he had gotten a new device or anything with a code, he would always choose the same combination. 

Daichi’s finger floated in the air before he could convince himself to give it a try. No one else could have taken this picture. No one else had been there, except for the setter that he had an intense crush on.

The seconds the phone needed to unlock itself felt like minutes for him. But it worked. Of course it might still be a coincidence, anyways he was sure to hold the device in his hands that belonged to Suga.

His joy about himself being set as his crush’s lock screen instantly faded as soon as he came to a conclusion: If he had accidentally taken Koushi’s phone, then Koushi must have taken his phone. 

Daichi felt his face heating up within seconds while he thought about the classmate finding out about himself being his background picture. To decrease every possible damage to their relationship, the captain dailed his own number.

„Hello? It’s Sugawara on Sawamura’s phone.“This angelic voice would definitely kill him one day since it was even able to calm him down in a situation like that. 

Taking a deep breath he replied: „Hey Suga! Daichi here. I think that we might have taken home the wrong phones.“

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the line. 

„I guess, yeah. What do you think about meeting at the park?“ - „Sure.“

.  
.  
.

On his way to their meeting point Daichi tried his best to make up some idiotic excuse why he had been using Suga’s face as his lock screen. The more he thought about it, the more stupid the ideas happened to be. 

Even from a few meters away he could identify his admired one’s figure in the dark. Never had meeting him feel that extremely weird - His heart went crazy in his chest and he felt like throwing up or even running away to avoid confrontation.

He hadn’t wanted to ruin their friendship with his weird feelings for the other boy. 

So the first thing he said ended up being: „I-I’m sorry for taking a picture of you without asking you for permission. You were sleeping and I thought you looked so cute that I had to do it. And-“

A finger touched his lips, which immediately stopped him from talking. Without having a look in the mirror he knew that he was blushing as a result of his spoken words and Suga contacting his body with his own.  
„Don’t worry about it. I mean, have you seen my lock screen? Well, I should apologise as well, but I think that the acted like we did for the same reasons.“

Daichi was an inch apart from having a heart attack while looking at Suga’s innocent smile. It might be his imagination or his hormones going crazy - Still he could swear that the other boy’s cheeks were tinted in red, too.

Whatever courage overcame him in this moment, the taller one regretted it and didn’t want to change anything about it only a second later. Grabbing the wrist that belonged to his best friend, he gently pulled him closer. 

The stars above their heads he felt a pair of soft lips touching his. A feeling that he had longed for for such a long time. Somehow the cold was gone and had been replaced with a passionate heat.

As his brain finally understood what he was doing right now, Daichi came back to his senses. Now he had definitely destroyed everything. Carefully pushing Suga away from him again, he just caught a glance of his widened eyes and still slightly opened mouth. The normally quite talkative setter didn’t say a word. 

„I would like to say that I’m sorry, but somehow I’m not. Because that was what I wanted to do for ages. That’s the reason why I took that picture of you,“ Daichi admitted.

He took a deep breath.  
„Suga, I’ve fallen for you. From your toes to your hair. I love you.“

Congratulations, he said it. He finally said it after crushing for Sugawara Koushi for nearly a whole year. 

Obviously he prepared himself to be rejected and to never talk to his god-sent angel again. What he didn’t expect was the feeling how his lips meeting his again.   
Now it was his turn to widen his eyes before totally melting into the kiss. 

A little out of breath, Suga found a way to express his thoughts: „I-I’m sorry, Daichi! I really am! But I couldn’t hold myself back anymore.“

Still pulling the taller one close by closing his arm behind his neck, the grey-haired boy rested his forehead against Daichi’s.

„I love you, you idiot.“As his legs started to feel like jelly, Daichi sank down to his knees during his attempt to put a smile on his flushed face. 

Now they both sat down on the pavement and giggled at each other’s reactions. At both of them having the same idea by taking a picture. At confessing by kissing. 

All the tiredness was gone. Maybe it would return tomorrow. But for the moment it was just Daichi, Suga and the stars.


End file.
